VEGA
by N. Yufa
Summary: Mereka sama-sama ingin menjamah surga terlarang itu... Menumpahkan perasaan absurd yang selama ini mengaduk-aduk jiwa mereka... Karena pada akhirnya eksistensi dari perasaan itu tak bisa lagi ditolak. W.A.R.N.I.N.G: OOC, abal, gaje, lemon over implisit.


Yo yo yo!

Yufa datang dengan fic baru! Yo semua! Tangan di atas kaki di bawah (?) kita teriakan Yufa! Yufa! Yufa! *dilempar sandal berjamaah*

Hoho... Satu lagi fic abal dari author amatir!

Karena saya orang yang tak suka berbasa basi busuk gag jelas, langsung adja saya persembahkan seutuhnya... Maaf bila kau terluka... Karena ku jatuh... Di dua dunia (?) *ngelap air mata biz duet sama ayank Afgan* *BUNUHED*

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto

Sugeng reading... ^_*

**VEGA**

Itachi memfokuskan onyxnya untuk mengamati tiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah sibuk menggauli notebook yang sudah setengah jam yang lalu berada di meja kerjanya. Jari-jemarinya bersalsa di atas keybord. Menciptakan derak merdu dari gesekan kulitnya dengan papan bertulis huruf dan angka itu. Matanya terpaku pada tiap kata yang tertulis di monitor. Kadang sang pemuda berwajah rupawan itu mengernyitkan dahinya... Mengekspresikan galau yang sedang berdegup dalam jantungnya saat ia tak lagi menemukan kata yang bisa digoreskan dalam karyanya.

Itachi yang duduk di sofa seberang meja kerja pemuda itu menarik sebuah senyuman ganjil. Suatu keyakinan yang dahulu terasa ambigu di hatinya kini menunggal makna. Ya, makhluk di hadapannya yang seolah replika dirinya itu memang sempurna... Terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan. Setiap inchi tubuhnya adalah suatu estetika yang memesonakan mata. Tiap bahasa tubuhnya mengisyaratkan dahaga cinta, menggoda Itachi untuk menyentuhnya meski itu terlarang.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Itachi menuli pada letupan rasa di dadanya. Mencoba tak peduli pada seruan hatinya untuk mengakui suatu fakta yang seharusnya tiada. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus kalah dengan perasaanya yang tak sanggup berdusta. Perasaan yang membuatnya terdampar dalam kebimbangan batin.

Dan malam ini, ia harus kembali menjadi pecundang dari perasaan terkuburnya selama ini... Saat ia tak bisa membantah, dalam lyra hidupnya terpeta sebuah vega... Menyeretnya dalam magnitudo yang melunturkan keangkuhannya. Membuatnya hilang akal untuk bisa menyentuh dan memilikinya seutuhnya... Seolah ia telah dimantrai rajah tanpa penawar. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan hasrat yang muncrat mencuat di rongga-rongga birahinya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aniki..." desis pemuda berambut raven itu tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Itachi tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka sang vega yang sedari tadi terhanyut dalam garapan novel miliknya mengetahui apa yang Itachi lakukan.

"Kau terlalu serius, otouto..." ujar Itachi kalem meski dadanya bergemuruh dahsyat.

Sasuke berhenti bermain-main dengan keyboardnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berujar tanpa menoleh kepada Itachi, "Ini masalah profesionalitas."

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Suara Sasuke menggelitik hatinya. Suara yang familiar di telinganya itu bagai dentingan harpa nirwana yang terlantun bersama bayu.

"Ada saat di mana profesionalitas bernilai sama dengan seonggok sampah, Sasuke..."

Sasuke berpaling kepada Itachi. Onyx beradu dengan onyx. Saling tikam stalaktit es di lorong-lorong gelap mata mereka berdua yang sama warna.

"Kau meragukan kredibilitasku sebagai seorang novelis?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menyeringai... Menyadari bahwa Sasuke berjalur kiri dari dirinya. Dan ia bertugas untuk membelokan arah pemikiran sang adik agar sejalan dengannya. "Sama sekali tidak, Sasuke... Kredibilitasmu sebagai seorang novelis sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan kredibilitasmu sebagai adikku... Karena aku tak bisa bersikap professional dengan statusku sebagai kakakmu..."

Sasuke terhenyak. Kini ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi. Namun ia tak mau sepenuhnya percaya pada paradigma dini yang bisa saja keliru.

"Berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Itachi... Pemikiranmu sungguh sangat tidak logis!" Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca di samping meja kerjanya. Menyibak tirainya untuk menonton kehidupan Konoha malam dari lantai 7 apartemennya. Sasuke tersenyum saat menyaksikan kerlap-kerlip fisik kota itu... Bagai jutaan bintang yang terhampar di bumi.

Namun senyuman itu tiada artinya karena kini hatinya tengah dibekam gejolak absurd yang menggerayangi setiap sudut jiwanya. Rasa itu makin buas melucuti hatinya tatkala disadarinya Itachi mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata. Menolak mati-matian pada alter ego yang memaksanya menyerah kepada kenyataan. Onyxnya terbuka lebar saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang hangat terjulur melingkari pinggangnya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan merasakan kehangatan pelukan Itachi yang perlahan membius kesadaran hatinya.

"Tak bisakah kita menanggalkan status kita sedetik saja untuk dapat menikmati madu dunia?" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Rasa itu semakin liar meronta dalam dadanya. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kalah dengan perasaan yang selama ini ditolaknya sendiri.

"Semua itu mustahil! Gunakanlah logikamu, Itachi...!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi tapi ia gagal. Itachi memeluknya seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Ini bukan tentang logika, Uchiha Sasuke! Ini tentang perasaan!" bantah Itachi.

"Persetan!" Sasuke meronta dan lepas dari pelukkan Itachi. Ia berbalik dan memandang kakaknya itu lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak waras, Itachi!" teriaknya.

Sementara sesungguhnya perasaan ganjil itu terus membetot seluruh sendi hidup Sasuke. Menjajah pikirannya untuk melisankan keinginan yang sama dengan Itachi. Ya! Meniadakan status Uchiha bersaudara mereka! Melupakan tetesan darah dalam raga mereka adalah satu! Ia pun sebenarnya haus... Haus ingin menjelajah seorang Uchiha Itachi baik jiwa maupun raga.

"Aku memang tidak waras, Sasuke..." gumam Itachi pelan. "Sudah ku copot kewarasanku dari otakku karena hatiku terus memberontak untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Dan pikiran-pikiranku terhadapmu membuatku menggila. Aku tak ingin menjadikan cinta hanyalah sebuah utopia karena kita tersandung status!"

Sasuke terdiam. Onyx Itachi menghujam onyxnya. Menuntut sebuah kepastian. Menggelegar emosi yang terlalu usang dibendung dalam karang-karang batin.

"Setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini..." Itachi mendekat pada Sasuke dan kembali memeluknya.

Sasuke masih teguh dengan ideologinya. Ia ingin menolak perlakukan Itachi. Namun semuanya menjadi percuma saat dirasakannya dingin bibir Itachi mengecup dingin bibirnya. Menciptakan kehangatan dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam dan memabukan. Setiap sentuhan Itachi seperti tetesan anggur merah yang menuangkan kenikmatan pada cawan-cawan jiwa Sasuke yang suwung dan terjerat dahaga... Sasuke menyerah... Pasrah... Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak sesuatu yang selama ini didambanya?

"Lepaskan semua status yang kita sandang, sayang... Semua itu tiada arti saat hasrat ini tak mau lagi diperlakukan mati." Itachi mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Membaringkannya di ranjang yang akan mengantarkan mereka kepada taman surga terlarang yang mereka rindukan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan seksama. Perlahan ada suatu keyakinan mengakar di dasar hatinya. Ya... Ada saat profesionalitas status adalah sampah yang tak perlu dihiraukan apalagi jadi penghalang... Karena pada akhirnya gelora yang menggerogoti nyawa mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk diakui eksistensinya... Sementara mereka hanya manusia yang tak sanggup merubah garis takdir namun juga tak mampu memugar rasa yang telah dipahat sang pencitpa di hati masing-masing.

Itachi mencumbu Sasuke seperti memanja bidadari yang datang dari suralaya. Ia menelanjangi semua yang melekat dalam jiwa raganya... Melucuti egoismenya yang selama ini menyangsikan rasa terkutuk yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke, melepaskan semua status yang memberatkan dirinya untuk dapat melayari jernih sungai surgawi bersama orang yang ia inginkan, menumpahkan segala hasrat yang menggunung dalam dadanya...

Sasuke lebur dalam persenyawaan hasrat dan cintanya dengan Itachi. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan mengudara dalam taman kebahagiaannya yang berkelambu peluh. Itachi mengomposisikan tiap gerakannya dengan desahan Sasuke menjadi sebuah harmoni yang terbetik dalam syair-syair pujangga cinta. Mereka semua lumat dalam gelora... Gelora yang telah lama tertahan dalam dada mereka.

"Dan bahkan kemustahilan yang tadi kau ucapkan pun melusuh, lumpuh, dan musnah..." bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke yang tengah dirajam kenikmatan yang tiada henti dipersembahkan Itachi.

"Inilah madu dunia yang haram kita reguk namun sudah seharusnya kita miliki..." Itachi membelai lembut wajah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyatukan dirinya dengan adik yang begitu ia kasihi itu.

Sasuke memekik pedih saat ia rasakan Itachi mengesakan raga mereka berdua dengan patri asmara. Itachi mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Menyimbolkan suatu kasih yang tak akan menyakiti Sasuke. Kepedihan itu hanya sesaat... Detik berikutnya keduanya telah karam dalam samudera asmara dengan rasa susu. Menggelegak kenikmatan yang terlalu manis di lidah jiwa mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke berkolaborasi menciptakan suatu akselerasi menuju kenikmatan yang lebih dalam dan lebih manis. Merangkak dalam ruas-ruas rasa yang terjamah indera mereka. Semakin dalam dan... Ah, Seluruh hasrat itu tumpah, meruah dalam bejana kenikmatan yang tak sanggup dilisankan dengan kata serta dilukiskan dalam aksara... Itachi terperangkap keindahan rasa dalam nova sang vega.

Mereka ambruk dan tersengal dalam nafas yang memburu. Ah, surga terlarang itu terlalu indah untuk tak ditapaki dan ditinggali oleh mereka. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia tersenyum manis dan merengkuh tubuh pujaan hatinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itachi..." desis Sasuke lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Itachi... Bukan sebagai seorang adik mencintai kakaknya, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintai orang yang ia dambakan meski itu terlarang," ungkapnya jujur.

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku pun begitu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terlelap, berkereta pelukan Itachi untuk mendatangi alam mimpi.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Air mata menyusuri pipinya. Air mata kebahagiaan dan juga air mata kesedihan. Bahagia karena bisa memiliki Sasuke... Ya! Memilikinya sesaat saja. Karena pada akhirnya sang vega akan menjadi Polaris yang tak sanggup dijangkaunya... Mereka tidak memiliki takdir untuk bisa selamanya mencinta... Jika masanya tiba, Itachi telah bertekad untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Melepaskan veganya untuk mengembara dalam lyra dan menemukan cinta yang semestinya... Dan itu bukan dirinya...

**FIN**

Ouh No! Abal, gaje, dan aneh bangged! Thanks bwd Haness yang udah nyampah di akun saya! *ngelempar pisang-langsung ditelan sama Ness*

Tolong jangan salahkan saya bila fic ne sama sekali tak layak publish. Salahkan adj Ness yang nekad bikin sumthing stupid macam gini *digorok Ness*

Semua saya serahkan pada readers yang berkenan membaca fic ini. Mau dikritik sepedas gula, mau dicela sepahit cabe, ataupun mau dipuji semanis brantawali pun (?) saya terima... Yang minta fic ini dimusnahkan pun akan saya laksanakan! *gali lubang kubur-lompat-*

Tapi, syaratnya: REVIEW!

Yang gag review, dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu menjadi buruk rupa!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
